


Rewarding

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Kira, Drunk Malia, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Multi, POV Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://cutiepieprompts.tumblr.com/post/138420527582/aus-9-childish#notes">this post</a> by <a href="http://cutiepieprompts.tumblr.com/">cutiepieprompts</a> on tumblr: "“Why are you putting stickers on me? I’m trying to work damnit!” AU"</p><p>
  <i>Lydia listens to her girlfriends stumbling and giggling their way into the house. It’s not just a giggling, it’s drunk giggling. Conflicting emotions rush through her mind. Jealousy, because she wishes she’d gone with them, even though they did invite her and she was the one to say no. Fondness, because her girlfriends are adorable when they’re drunk. Annoyance, because while adorable they’re also very loud. Resignation, because she probably won’t get much more work done tonight.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarding

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Lydia listens to her girlfriends stumbling and giggling their way into the house. It’s not just a giggling, it’s _drunk_ giggling. Conflicting emotions rush through her mind. Jealousy, because she wishes she’d gone with them, even though they did invite her and she was the one to say no. Fondness, because her girlfriends are adorable when they’re drunk. Annoyance, because while adorable they’re also very loud. Resignation, because she probably won’t get much more work done tonight.

‘Shh,’ Malia hisses, much louder than she usually talks. ‘Lydia’s studying.’

‘Oh my god,’ Kira exclaims, sounding distressed. ‘Do you think we disturbed her?’

‘We should check.’

More stumbling, the sound of jackets and shoes hitting the hallway floor. Then silence.

Lydia turns her head to the living room entrance. Malia and Kira are standing there, staring at where Lydia is sitting on the floor at the coffee table, with wide inquisitive eyes.

‘Did we disturb you?’ Kira asks.

‘No,’ Lydia lies.

Kira and Malia visibly deflate. They fall over each other into the living room.

‘Are you done?’ Malia asks sitting down on the floor next to Lydia. Kira sits on the couch behind her, leaning over Lydia, her hand on Lydia’s shoulder.

‘Not yet.’

Malia nods, a serious looking frown on her face. ‘We’re going to leave you to it.’

Lydia wrinkles her nose as her girlfriends lean in, smelling of alcohol, sweat and cigarette smoke, to plant twin kisses on her cheeks. Then Kira and Malia get up and make their way to the bedroom, holding hands. They wave a cheery goodbye to Lydia before disappearing inside the room.

Lydia shakes her head, a fond smile playing on her lips. She lets herself listen to the continuing giggles from the bedroom for just a moment. She can imagine what’s going on in there, Kira getting stuck in her shirt, Malia fighting to get her pyjama bottoms on, both girls slowly getting more tired and having a drunk argument about the pros and cons of brushing their teeth now or waiting till the morning.

With a sigh Lydia turns back to her books. One more paper. Just one more paper and then she can enjoy a week of relative freedom before she has to start revising for finals.

Lydia is just starting on her conclusion when the bedroom door opens with a soft squeak. She turns her head, raising her eyebrow as Malia and Kira walk back into the living room. It looks like Malia lost the fight with her pyjama bottoms tonight, because she’s only wearing a t-shirt and panties. Kira’s hair is still the mess of tangles it was when she came in. The giggling has stopped, and the two girls just look tired now. They sit down on the couch, but don’t say anything, so Lydia goes back to work.

A few minutes later, something is pressed against Lydia’s neck, making her jump. She reaches up and tentatively pulls whatever it is off her neck. It’s a sticker, a tiny glittery flower. Kira pulls it out of Lydia’s grasp with a frown and sticks it pack on Lydia’s neck, just as Malia sticks another sticker on Lydia’s cheek. Lydia expects that to be it. One sticker from each of her girlfriends, but then there’s another for her forehead, one for her nose, one for her jaw.

‘Why are you putting stickers on me?’ she sighs. She really does her best to sound cross, but it comes out sounding fond and happy. ‘I’m trying to work.’

‘We found them,’ Malia explains. ‘So we’re rewarding you. For your hard work.’ She points at Lydia’s books and laptop. ‘And for being an awesome girlfriend.’

Lydia looks from Malia to Kira, who nods in agreement to Malia’s words. Closing her eyes, Lydia chuckles softly, then pushes herself onto the couch to sit between her girlfriends. She takes the stickers from Malia, who tries to protest, but is too tired. Lydia peels a bunny munching on a tiny carrot off the sheet and sticks it on Malia’s cheek. Malia touches the sticker in awe, then smiles her wide toothy smile. Lydia turns to Kira, a smiling sun already between her fingers.

‘Boop,’ Kira says with a happy grin, as Lydia sticks the little sun on Kira’s nose.

‘Now that everyone has a sticker, can I finish my paper?’ Lydia asks and slides back onto the floor.

Kira nods. ‘We’ll wait here.’

Malia pulls Kira towards her so they can lie on the couch. Lydia doesn’t have to turn around to know that Kira is the little spoon, pressed tightly against Malia’s front, Malia’s arm holding Kira against her so Kira can’t fall off the couch. Lydia turns anyway.

‘You have to work,’ Kira berates her, pressing a finger against Lydia’s chin so she turns back to face her books.

Lydia smiles down at her keyboard, then starts typing again, the soft snores of her girlfriends a bass melody to the tapping of the keys.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
